You can be king again
by Willofhounds
Summary: Eight warriors rise to protect the world from an ancient evil. Two enemies must come together and out aside their differences or the world will be doomed. No slash. Danny/Vlad father sin
1. Chapter 1

A/n Steange crossover idea I had while reading other fics. Tell me what you think.

Warnings,: child abuse and neglect

Daniel's POV

Tiredly he turned the page to the journal he inherited. It should be Loke's but the older boy was not a seeker. His mother didn't want to lose him as she lost his father.

Eathon Lambert was one of his father's friends. All of the legends that Jack Fenton knew had come from the stories Eathon told.

It wasn't until Eathon met Danny did things change. He didnt say anything at first instead asking to speak to him alone one day when he came to visit. He even sent away Loke who was a year older. Danny was only seven at the time.

Again he didnt say anything just half out a necklace. It had a blue gem on it and Danny felt a pull to it. When his hand touched it a flash of blue light surrounded him. A name entered his mind. He called out that name using strength he didnt know he had.

It was his first steps into the world of seekers. His parents goal in life was to hunt ghosts. Seekers bonded with creatures known as titans. Instead of looking to destroy them they used them to hunt down secrets of the past.

Danny was thankful for being allowed to study as Eathon's student. He was able to travel the world as a member of the Huntik Foundation.

To him it was an escape from his parents insanity. They didn't exactly look after him once they realized he wasn't as smart as Jazz. They began to give him an enormous amount of chores and not enough time to do them in.

A year before the accident that made him half ghost Eathon went on a mission and never came back. Danny was part of the rescue team set up. By then he already achieved rank 2 seeker. He was well sought after by the Foundation and independent contractors.

With the help of Dante another young seeker he set up a bank account that he put his funds in. It was his money for when he turned eighteen.

Danny wasn't just searching Eathon's journal for his whereabouts. He hoped there was something in it to help Alec Metz. As Eathon was his mentor Alec was Dante's. The man was extremely ill and was dying. Not that Danny was in much better shape. His last mission had taken a devastating toll on his body.

A sharp pain made itself known where his center used to be. Combined with a seeker's will it was what gave them their powers. His had been destroyed by the combination of overuse of powers and a well timed spell. His center had already been weakened by the lab accident. It was only a matter of time.

Sighing he pushed the journal away from him. His parents left that morning to go to a ghost hunting convention. It was a relief for him. With them gone he could work on his seeker notes and school work.

His holowatch beeped informing him that he had a message. The golden watch was if his own design. It worked much like a holotome but on a smaller scale. It could scan a hallway and up to three rooms. This would give him a layout and how many people were in it. On top of that it worked as a phone run by his seeker powers.

The holotome was much larger; roughly the size of an encyclopedia. It could scan an entire building and give the same information. Bulk was its main issue. If someone needed to call a titan they would be next to helpless if they were alone.

Danny pressed the button on the side of the watch a light blue hologram appeared. Immediately he recognized the face of Jason Guggenheim current leader of the Huntik Foundation. The sight made him sit a little straighter in his seat.

Jason greeted cheerfully, "Danny you better since we last talked."

Danny quipped with a half smile, "The last time we talked Jason I had just returned from a mission in Mexico and was chased by the Organization. You know how much they love me."

The Organization was a guild of seekers much like the Foundation. It was led by a man simply known as the Professor. No one knew of his real identity.

His last real mission was what had destroyed his center. He spent three weeks in the Huntil hospital. They knew of his ghost half and accepted it. Not a single member of the guild treated him any different.

As a student of Eathon Lambert they wanted him on their side or dead. So far he had done well with beating them. Though there was only so long his luck would hold. He was a lone seeker without a team. Eventually he would be out numbered beyond the chance of winning.

Jason chuckled, "That's true, Danny," then the mirth left his face and grew more serious, "I'm sorry I know you were wishing to use your parents time away to get some work done on your research. However I have news that might heal your center."

Away went the weary half ghost who simply wanted rest. There now sat the powerful seeker who wanted to get back in the action fully.

"What is it?"

Jason rumbled, "I need you to head to a small city in Maine. Everything you need to know is in the file sent to your holotome. Our researchers believe that the demon sword Murasame was hidden there a century and a half ago. That the churches took it from Japan in order to stop the reincarnations of the Eight Dog Warriors."

Danny heard of that story. He didnt think there was any truth behind it. However if there was even a chance at healing his center he had to take it. Otherwise he would not live to see his eighteenth birthday.

Danny replied curtly, "I'll do it. Have a plane ticket ready for me. I can make it to the airport in an hour fully packed."

Jason sighed, "Good luck seeker."

With that the call ended. Danny immediately sent off texts to Tucker and Sam saying he would be gone for a few days. They didn't know about his second life as a seeker. He had tested them and they didnt have a center to be a seeker. It was simply better not to tell them than have them know of a world they could never be part of.

As he began packing his backpack a shiver went through him and he could see a blue fog escape his lips. His ghost sense was going off. Scanning the room he waited for any sign of who it was. He really didnt have time for this.

A familiar baritone said from behind him, "Hello, Daniel. Going somewhere?"

Danny shoved the shirt in his hands into the bag. Then he replied turning to face the elder halfa, "Actually yes. A friend has asked for my assistance in something and I have to leave immediately. Not that it is any of your business."

Vlad Masters floated in front of him, his red eyes watching him in curiosity. Danny wasn't getting any danger vibes from him. That didn't mean the man wouldn't hurt him though. He learned the hard way not to underestimate Vlad. It ended painfully for him.

Behind Vlad on his worn bookcase a puzzle box began to shift. It seemed Springer his soul bound titan could feel his unease. The purple squirrel like titan looked from him to Vlad. Danny shook his head discreetly. The last thing he needed was a showdown right before a mission.

Vlad inquired curiously as black rings circled the other, "Where are you going?"

Then the grey haired man dropped in front of him. He was wearing an expensive grey suit that had to cost more than Danny's entire savings.

Daniel decided to turn back to packing as he answered, "Maine."

The pouch with his titans followed a pair of black pants. They couldn't go on the plane at his side but they would be in his bag.

Springer however would not let him leave it behind. The tiny titan ran to Danny's side. Then changed back into his puzzle box form. With a smile he packed Springer on top of everything else. His holotome went into the laptop pouch next. With that he was packed. His holowatch would have the boarding pass in its messages.

As he turned back around he bumped into a warm chest. It was only then that he remembered Vlad. The man had been so quiet during this he thought the other left. It never occurred to him that the man would stay.

Vlad grabbed his wrist tightly and asked his voice hard with an anger Danny didnt understand, "What is this?"

He growled in return using the excuse he gave everyone, "Its a watch Vlad. Now I have to go before I miss my flight."

This mission could very well save his life. If not then there was time to find a way to disappear. Without a way to repair his center he would die. If he kept using his powers then it would be sooner rather than later.

Vlad didnt release him if anything his grip tightened as he snapped, "I have seen these. My company helped design them years ago for the Huntik Foundation. How do you know the Huntik Foundation, Daniel?"

Then it was as if something clicked in his mind. Vlad breathed, "Eathon Lambert's secret student. I knew Jack was one of Eathon's friends when we were in college but I never thought he would allow you to be tested. Much less run around with titans."

Danny winced. If his father knew the truth he would try to kill his titans. Unlike ghosts though they could not be killed on this realm. Just sent back to the world of Huntik.

He replied more subdued, "My dad doesn't know. As far as he is concerned I'm just a research assistant to the library. How do you know about seekers?"

Vlad pulled back the sleeve of his jacket revealing the Huntik Foundation symbol. There was more to the man than met the eye. As per tradition lifted the bottom right of his shirt. Their lay just above his hip was his own Huntik tattoo.

Vlad could do nothing more than stand aside at that point. If he didn't he could lose any and all standing with the Foundation. With a short nod Danny left the room with his bag slung over his shoulder.


	2. Murasame part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. Sorry, it took so long to update. Merry Christmas and or Happy Holidays. May everyone get to celebrate with their family's.

Vladimir Dracul: thanks for your review, my friend. I will update as often as I can. It's based on two things. Popularity and ideas. It won't be once a month or more like some but there will be updates I promise.

Anonymous: thanks for your review, my friend. Okay, I have a new software on my phone. I need a new laptop but no money to pay for one so the phone is what I use to write right now. I won't promise that the chapters will be perfect but they should better. I hope that you enjoy the new chapter.

Daniel's POV

The town was little more than a village. It was as if time had stopped in it. They were three hours deep into the woods. If you didn't know your way around you would be able to find the place.

Jason must have put a lot of work into finding it. Despite their differences in opinion, the man had never failed him. If Danny ever needed anything he could ask Jason. Nothing was expected in return.

Two seekers he had only met in passing stood with him. They didn't speak much and that was okay with him. The team was created to find a titan only spoken about in legends.

The legend originated in Japan. It was known as the Eight Dog Warriors.

According to the legend, Lady Fuse was the one who sealed away Murasame the first time. Binding him to this realm and to the form of a sword and bird. She later fought against Tamazusa.

Alone she was losing and the world was threatened to fall into eternal darkness. Eight warriors came to her aid each holding a unique and special trait.

After winning against Tamazusa she stabbed herself and made a promise to resurrect and grant the wishes of the incarnations of her eight fallen warriors. Eight gems then appeared in the afterlife and are each beared by the eight reincarnations of the dog warriors of legend. Duty, devotion, faith, brotherhood, loyalty, wisdom, etiquette, and benevolence.

It was said that no matter whether it's in this time or in the past devotion and duty would forever be bound together. Something that Daniel didn't tell anyone was that he had the gem of devotion. One of the eight needed to summon Princess Fuze.

The last time Murasame was wielded by someone. They were just a small child. The price was to stay at the same age until he died.

He was pretty sure that Murasame was simply a titan. Many were misunderstood after having abusive seekers. It made the titan erratic and destructive.

While that outside of the seeker world thought of it as a demon more than likely it was a cursed titan. With the right power, he would be able to contain it. Possibly bond with it.

From there the church moved the titan around. Eventually, they moved it out of the country to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. That was how it ended up in Maine.

The Foundation paid to put the three seekers up. Their inn was small but homey. It came with breakfast in the morning but that was it.

Their first night in the tavern was alerted Daniel to the churches. Two were on opposite ends of the town from each other.

The older church on the north side was run down. Around the time Murasame would have arrived the town had about with hard times. It wasnt until the church was abandoned in favor of building a new one that their luck changed.

Many of the town believed that the church was cursed. That something evil lived within its walls. That was where he and the other seekers would begin their search when night fell.

While they wanted to start as early as possible they had to wait until midnight to make their move. The tavern was just letting out its drunks onto the streets. No one would pay attention to the tourists who staggered out with them.

The church was on the north side of the town. It looked as if a tornado had destroyed half of it.

As Daniel picked the lock on the door the two others watched his back. If this truly was where Murasame was hiding there would be traps. Using seeker powers would only weaken him. Better to do it the normal way and risk being seen than not having enough power to fight.

At his skilled touch, the lock opened in less than thirty seconds. Surprisingly the inside of the church was better than the outside. It was still ancient and outdated but seeker magic had sustained it.

When they stepped in Daniel felt a barrier enclose around them. It was stronger than anything he had ever encountered before. Not only that but darkness seeped in around them.

His two watchers immediately formed up around him. Their entire purpose was to protect him. With his center broken he could not perform complication invocations. Springer was the only titan in his arsenal that didn't require power to summon. A single invocation would drain him and leave him practically useless.

Daniel snapped, "Find the sword. We won't have long."

He split off in search of the titan before they could argue. Instinctively he could feel the seeker magic around the area. There was a separate barrier set up on the far right side.

Springer popped his head out of Daniel's bag when the boy kneeled down by a stone. It was darker than the others. Running hand over it he could feel that wards.

Springer climbed out of his bag and began to dismantle wards. Behind him, the door was forced open with a bang. Three heads shot around to see what the commotion was about.

Men in black suits and ties walked in followed by a blond-haired man with green eyes. Shit! Zan Grier and his Organization goons.

Daniel even with his three Foundation operatives could not take these men on. If it was Defoe or even just regular suits they would have a chance. This man was different. He lived by an honor system but would not go against orders.

Without his seeker powers, Daniel would not be able to beat this man. Neither would his fellow Foundation members.

Green eyes clashed on blue. Silently he ordered Springer to hurry. If they could get passed the wards then maybe they could hide where Murasame was being kept. It was not the most honorable thing but he had to survive. He had to protect the titan.


	3. Murasame part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Anonymous: thanks for your review, my friend. Happ7 holidays to you as well. I do run it through Grammarly before posting. Hopefully, that helps with the mistakes. I'm glad you enjoy the story. I hope you are safe during this time.

Daniel's POV

The moment the wards fell Daniel was into the chamber. Footsteps resounded behind him. It was little use, however.

A stand stood in the middle of a white room. What should have held a sword was completely empty. There weren't any tell tales of magical traps. It seemed they had been beaten to the punch.

Damn it! He felt like punching the nearest wall. So close yet so far!

Grier questioned in his usual gruff tone, "So it's true then? You are looking to make a contract with a demon. To fix the damage done to your center I'm guessing."

Daniel laughed brokenly as he responded, "It was my last chance. No not just my last chance but the last chance for Alec Metz as well. We will be dead before the year is out now."

Grier wasnt a bad person just did what he had to. From Daniel's research, he found the other was actually a prince of a small island. The island had spent decades in turmoil since Grier's father was murdered.

It seemed the man was amassing a following to take back his island. Despite being on opposite sides he wished the man the best. It was a pity he wouldn't live to see it.

In their lives, the seeker occupation was different from other occupations. Everyone knew of the dangers that a seeker faced. The moment you chose a side you knew that there might be a time you didnt come back. That one day your family would get a visit stating that you had been killed.

The other side of it was that there was not retiring from being a seeker. All seekers kept going until they couldn't move any longer and their bodies gave out. Those who had damaged centers were in a different place. They could live out there lives comfortably in a hospital as Alec was doing.

Or they did as Daniel was doing. Take on an impossible mission and never return. His friends would mourn him for a short time but would go about their lives. His parents wouldn't really miss him. They cared more about Jazz than they did him. Jazz would notice and figure out what had happened. She would mourn his loss but eventually go back to her own life. No one would truly remember him.

Screams ricocheted off the walls of the church. The screams were too numerous to be from any one side. That meant a third party had joined their little game. A nod passed between him and Grier. If they were both under attack they would work together to survive.

Rushing outside he barely caught sight of the other's on the ground. Several were decapitated others looked like a monster tore through them. Every single member of both the Organization and Foundation teams were dead on the ground. Only Daniel and Grier were still alive.

There was a flash of metal to his right and Daniel towards it. Steel bit through him tearing deep through his skin. A deep slash went from his left shoulder to his right hip. It happened so fast that he didnt even feel any pain.

The nerves in his body stopped responding and he felt back onto the grass. Already the blood from his massive wound was soaking the ground below him. A blond woman stood above him for a moment before going after Grier.

Grier being older and more experienced lasted a few moments longer than he did. In the end, he too was felled by the blade. The crazy blond woman who killed them for no apparent reason. Then as quickly as she had come she was gone.

As he lay bleeding out a shadow came over him making the boy lookup. A blond man stood over him. In a way, he seemed familiar but at the same time, he wasn't. A memory wanted to come forward but something was blocking it.

The man inquired sounding genuinely curious in his hands was a sword, "Do you wish to live?"

Daniel tried to sit up only to collapse back down. The red bead he always carried with him fell from his pocket. The blond's eyes watched it roll with a look of surprise and intrigue.

Daniel coughed painfully as the world turned fuzzy, "I think that's a given. This wound is fatal, however. If it doesn't kill me then my center will soon enough."

His last hope was on a titan that it turned out wasn't even there. So many lives lost for nothing.

The blond replied holding out the sword he held, "Would you be willing to take a demon into your body? To throw away all possibilities of a normal life?"

He didn't reply with words. Instead, he used the last of his waning strength to grasp the hilt and pull. It came free immediately and at first, nothing happened. Then a dark shadow came from the hilt and began to encircle him.

A pain like he had not felt before encompassed him. It took all of his willpower not to cry out. Looking down he could see his wounds begin to close up. So this was the power of a demon.

A voice growled, "Who dares try to awaken me?! I'm waiting for Shino to return. He promised that when he came back we would go for barbeque. He will come back. He promised!"

The last two parts were near hysterical as if the titan had a hard time believing it. Daniel's heart that he thought had long since hardened to such things went out to the lonely titan. He knew what it was like to be lonely. Too long for a promise that was most likely long forgotten.

He rasped, "I might not be this Shino person but if you can help me I swear we will go have some barbeque. I don't want to die but you are my final hope. My name is Daniel Fenton. What's yours?"

The dark shadow began to twist and turn. He could feel it testing the truthfulness of his promise. Testing his very soul.

It then began to form into a true shape and body. To Daniel's immense surprise it became a bird. More specifically it became a crow. Black eyes met his blue nd a flare of hope entered the black eyes.

It said, "Shino... it's you. You finally kept your promise," it nuzzled where his neck and shoulder met.

The loneliness fading from its voice as it said, "I missed you, Shino. You were gone for so long. You don't even remember me and you hurt again. I'll make you better then we can go eat."


End file.
